This invention relates to a pedestrian-controlled lift truck particularly for moving helicopters across hardstands.
As is known, helicopters, whether equipped with a landing gear of the skid or wheel types, normally require to be moved about, either between a hangar and hardstand, or between different areas of a hardstand.
Particularly for moving helicopters having a skid type of landing gear, trucks have been used which incorporate a lifting device, said device having not been designed heretofore, however, specifically to properly fit and support a helicopter structure.
Accordingly, such prior design trucks may give rise to problems as concerns their handling at the time they are to be driven under a helicopter for moving it.
Further, such conventional trucks have fairly complex constructions, and may fail to provide adequate strength capabilities, or at least, may have limited performance capabilities.